


Strange Desire

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Listening to Shadows (Drabble Collection) [17]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie's thoughts get away from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Desire

* * *

_What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way.  
_ "Wicked Game," - Chris Isaac

* * *

****

It must have been the voice, Maggie decided. That gravelly, no-nonsense tone he took with all those around him, including the ones who were supposedly his superiors. The kind of voice that told you to jump and had you asking how high--unless you wanted a boot planted in your arse--or, in this case, she supposed, a drill planted in your head.

The kind of voice that had her wanting to deny orders...just to see what might happen afterward.

She'd always had a thing for dominant personalities in the opposite sex.

Alpha males, she guessed you could call them.  
  
Though she's not quite certain when or where or exactly  _how_ Ratchet ended up in that category. 


End file.
